The Night
by Bookfanx100
Summary: The men, the Pharaoh's army no doubt, ran towards his village waving swords in the air. He watched as his friends and family got cut down by the army, one by one. Bukura's thoughts as his village is pillaged. T to be safe.


Author's Chapter Notes

Disclaimer: My birthday's in a few months and I'm asking for the rights to this, but until then I don't own it. Sadly

*crosses fingers* wish me luck. This is my first YuGiOh finfic. Based of English Version. Bukura's thoughts as his village is pillaged

The colors of the sinking Egyptian sun lit up the sky, watched only by a small boy, no more than 10. In a few moments the sky would be dark and he would have to go home, but he didn't move an inch. Watching it change from day to night was one of his favorite pastimes.

A brisk wind blew through the opening to the canyon, ruffling the boy's white hair as he got up. It was night now. He preferred the night. Night was comforting, it hid your secrets. The normal sounds of the day petered off and you were left with silence and solitude.

He turned to jog back to his house when he heard the sounds. Horses coming in fast. He frowned, puzzled. As far as he knew all the raids had come in tonight. There should be no one coming. His village stood like normal, beckoning him to come, while the sound of horses sounded. He took of in the direction of the sounds.

His feet hit the hard packed ground as he ran up a path to view the area above the canyon. What he saw almost knocked him down flat. It was an army, much bigger than any raiding party his village could muster. Each horse wore the Pharaoh's crest. They had come. Fear coursed through the boy.

He could hear the shout one of the men threw into the air "Capture those spirits men!" The men, the Pharaoh's army no doubt, ran towards his village waving swords in the air. He watched as his friends and family got cut down by the army, one by one. He wasn't aware of when he started running but he found himself in the middle of it. There was the neighbors father, and there the mother.

His eyes grew wide with fear as he watched more people die at the hands of the soldiers. The seamstress, the man who had always given him a treat when he killed a chicken for him, the beggar boy that came by his house, the man who could beat everyone in a wrestling match, and most importantly, his father. They were all no match to the soldiers. Each fought, and fell. And the boy watched it all from around a corner.

Then a man poured what looked like gold in a hole in the ground, while another man, the one who had told them to charge, chanted a spell in a language the boy couldn't understand. They pulled golden items out of the ground, talking about how it would save Egypt. Then came the darkness. A stone tablet rose from the ground supported by rolling black and purple shadows. The man used one of the gold items to make it back off, then he grabbed something from the tablet and ran.

Then the boy was left in silence. No more screams or pleas echoed through the cavern. Darkness closed in once more as the men with the torches left. The boy shivered. It was cold now. It was dark.

A voice came to the boy. It was cold and he could hear the shadows and darkness in it.

"_You wish for revenge?"_

The boy shivered again. He did wish for revenge. It hadn't occurred to him until now. Those men needed to suffer for what they did. The Pharaoh should suffer for killing his friends and family. For ruining his life. For ruining his home. The dark shadows curled around him, filling him with rage and power. The power of the shadows, the power of the night. The power he would need to destroy the Pharaoh.

"_I can give you what you need for revenge," _the voice hissed, _"Just say yes."_

The feeling of raw power filled the boy. Rage coursed through him. He would do this for his village. They deserved to be avenged. He could feel their presence in his mind, telling him to say yes, to avenge them, to make the Pharaoh suffer. One word to bring the night. That was all it took. One word.

"Yes."

End Chapter Notes

Eh, I'm not too happy about the ending, but not bad? Right? Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


End file.
